Blutbad
German: Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: |members = Monroe Bart Alice Felix Dietrich Postman Pierre Rambeau Hap Lasser Angelina Lasser Holly Clark Lance Calvin Cole Pritchard Krystal Fletcher Sam Leoni Max Robbins Charlie Riken Jonah Riken Casey Darwell Father Eickholt Doyle Baske Eliza Baske Adolf Hitler |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X |comics = X |volume1 = X |volume2 = X |warlock = X |portlandwu = X |novels = X |icy = X |choppy = X |killy = X |videogames = X |darklegacy = X }} A Blutbad (BLOOT-baad; Ger. Blut "blood" + Bad "bath"; pl. Blutbaden) is a wolf-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics Compared to many canid Wesen, their true forms retain much of their human features, and their woge seems to be different per individual, since Monroe's Blutbad form was shown to have sharp but otherwise human-esque features, while the Postman and Hap Lasser were more wolf-like (the Postman actually having a canine muzzle). The fact that, according to the Grimm Diaries, they gain an increase of musculature around the lumbar areas, while leaving the lower portions vulnerable, suggests that a change in muscle placement occurs whenever they shift. They also gain burning red eyes, their fingernails extend into long curving claws, and their rows of teeth become pointed. Female Blutbaden tend to have less pronounced facial features and much less facial hair than their male counterparts, but in exchange, have more fierce-looking facial visages. Blutbaden are incredibly strong, more than any man and most Wesen, and have been shown overpowering their adversaries in both human and Wesen form. They are able to lift a grown man up and throw him across the room with one arm. Between genders, the male appears to be the strongest, as Monroe was able to restrain Angelina easily. Also, Hank was able to knock Krystal down with one punch to the face, despite her being woged. Nevertheless, female Blutbaden are still very dangerous and are not to be underestimated, as Holly Clark, a teen female Blutbad, was able to kill a full grown man. They do not appear to be as strong as Grimms, as Kelly Burkhardt and Nick were able to hold down Monroe, even being woged. Nick was also able to defeat Cole Pritchard with relative ease, although Cole didn't woge until near the end of the fight. Their bite is particularly deadly, as they generally kill their prey by biting the neck or throat, and Holly Clark, at roughly seven years of age, caused James Addison to have a permanent limp after she woged for the very first time and bit his leg, tearing out a chunk of muscle in the process. They are incredibly fast, agile, durable, and resilient. Even though normally fatal injuries still affect Blutbaden equivalent to humans, one was still able to survive a bullet in the back at point blank range and run off almost immediately afterwards. Their only known physical weakness is a weak spot on the lower back that serves to stun them briefly. It is unknown how well Blutbaden themselves know about this weakness, since they have never made any particular effort to cover or explain it. Their sense of smell is incredible, enabling them to be excellent trackers, identify different animals, types of perfumes, Wesen species, and even individual persons. While Wolfsbane weakens this sense, Monroe was still able to discern the Postman's location after applying the herb on himself, and the Postman himself was able to sense both Monroe and Nick once they were in close proximity as they approached his dwelling. This weakness must be measured, though, as insufficient application has little effect. It seems that the more familiar they are with the immediate vicinity, the better they can discern everything within their surroundings. Blutbaden appear to have superior hearing, as they can hear high frequencies that are outside the normal human spectrum. When their eyes are in the woge, they become highly reflective, creating a glowing appearance. Blutbaden develop their Wesen half many years before puberty; Holly Clark was seven when she "fanged out," and the young boys, John and Michael Davies, woged when playing "Grimm & Wesen" with their older sister Wendy, who was 13. They also have considerable survival instincts, since Holly Clark was able to survive in the woods for nine years from an age as early as seven. They don't appear to fear Grimms, but they do deeply hate them, and the normal response upon first meeting one is to attack. Cats become aggressive around Blutbaden. Blutbaden are also vulnerable to the Völlige Verzweiflung, a mushroom mostly found in the Black Forest that is better known as "the Black Despair Mushroom." When eaten raw, the mushroom is harmless, but when it is cooked, it releases a toxin that is fatal to Blutbaden, causing them to suffer . The Blutbaden will climb into trees when their symptoms are at their worst, where their stomachs burst. This vulnerability does not seem to be well known amongst the species, as Monroe learned about it only after Rosalee read about the mushroom in one of her books at the spice shop. Behavior Blutbaden are noted to lose any inhibition when they get into close proximity to one of their own, strongly hinting that they are motivated by pack mentality when giving in to their bestial natures. This may be why they tend to adopt solitary lifestyles, as nearly all Blutbad seen so far have lived alone in their own territory and relatively secluded from each other. However, this only seems to occur when there are no familiar ties with the Blutbaden in question, since Monroe, Angelina, and Hap were seen being able to control themselves despite being under the same roof, with only Monroe slipping. An exception was also seen when Monroe first encountered Holly Clark, most likely because he was able to sympathize with her. The light of a full moon causes Blutbaden to woge and seemingly exhibit erratic behavior. flock chasing Monroe.]] Blutbaden are known to be quite vicious; it is not uncommon for them to kill humans or other Wesen and then eat them. The race that they have the worst relationship with is the Bauerschwein, whom Blutbaden kill and terrorize simply for fun. Blutbaden apparently have a similar, yet less elaborated, relation with Seelenguter and consider them to be prey. They seem to look down on Fuchsbau, probably because they are a similar, but weaker, Wesen race compared to the Blutbaden. They are very loyal to friends, and especially to family. When word got out that Bauerschwein were poisoning Blutbaden, an entire pack of them immediately assembled downtown in an effort to get the perpetrator to confess. They almost never kill their own kind, and only the most corrupt and vengeful ones engage in such conduct. A Royal, Mia Gaudot, was visibly impressed after she was tricked into believing that Angelina killed Monroe, heavily hinting that something like this very seldom occurs. In , it was revealed that they maintain strong familial ties even while separated from each other. Blutbaden also have their own methods of funeral, and will howl in mourning. In terms of their interaction with other races, Blutbaden can only be described as both noble and savage; they show unquestionable loyalty to those who earn their trust (even towards Grimms) and are willing to show their utmost ferocity towards anyone they deem a threat to their own, making them great allies and formidable enemies. Blutbaden are largely feared (or respected) by others in the Wesen community, probably for their strength, ferocity, and battle prowess. This is perhaps further cemented by their long history of enmity against the Grimms. As Monroe has demonstrated, a Blutbad can often gain access to Wesen-only areas and circles by showing his or her true form to the creatures guarding or managing the entrance. For example, in , Sauly and the others in charge of the Löwen Games were excited when they found that Monroe was interested in placing a bet (because they were going to make him fight). In , when Edgar Waltz discovered that Monroe wasn't a Fuchsbau, he looked surprised and a little scared before Rosalee threw ghost pepper powder in his face. Ziegevolks also seem to be afraid of Blutbaden. Like actual wolves, they mark their territory so that other Blutbaden, and possibly other animals and Wesen in general, don't trespass. This practice seems to be instinctive, since Holly, who did not even know she was a Blutbad, displayed this behavior in the woods where she exiled herself, prior to Nick and Monroe finding her there. This came in handy in , when search dogs looking for Larry Mackenzie were thrown off the scent as they approached Monroe's lawn. Blutbaden don't seem to cater to any particular role in society. Monroe is a clockmaker, which seems to have been a family profession even back during "old country" times when his family was less than moral. Despite using his job as cover for his criminal acts, an unnamed Blutbad was a Postman. Others, like Hap and Angelina Lasser, seem to have no occupation at all. Feeding Habits In general, Blutbaden seem to be omnivorous but prefer a highly carnivorous diet, especially if they are predatory and living wild. It seems they usually partake in the Menschenjagd, and after eating a human, a Blutbad will not have to feed again for 7 to 10 days. Wieder Blutbaden choose to subside on a completely vegan diet to help control their natural instincts. Wieder Blutbaden ]]Some Blutbaden choose not to live this violent lifestyle, reform, and attend a different church. They are known as Wieder Blutbaden (VEE-dər BLOOT-baad; Ger. wieder "again" + Blutbad; maybe a misspelling of wider "against" or derived from the Middle High German word "wider," which is the origin of both modern German words "wieder" and "wider" and means originally "far away" or "more apart"). It could also be derived from "Wieder-Täufer" (Anabaptists), which would fit to the hint of the "different church." Monroe stays reformed through a strict regimen of diet, drugs, and exercise (although other Wieder Blutbaden may have other means to control themselves), contrasting to how normal Blutbaden actively hunt and are likely to be involved in violence. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Grimms and Blutbaden have historically been enemies, making the relationship between Nick and Monroe particularly noteworthy. The Grimms designed a Doppelarmbrust for shooting and poisoning Blutbaden to death. Within the trailer Aunt Marie left behind for Nick are volumes about various species of creatures, among them a volume dedicated to the Blutbaden. The book contains images of the creature, the anatomy of the Blutbad, and illustrations of the creature in battle. Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images Trivia * Origin of the word Blutbad: In German, the word Blutbad is mostly used as a synonym for a massacre and only very seldom literally as "to bathe in blood." The plural form, Blutbaden, that is used in the series is incorrect. The correct German plural would be Blutbader ('Bader' derived from a name for traveling medieval surgeons) and is used this way in the German dubbed version of the show. * Their biggest enemies are Bauerschweins. * Apart from being the basis of the Big Bad Wolf, Blutbaden also seem to be the basis of Werewolves in mythology due to their pseudo-hominid-lupine Wesen forms and the fact that the full moon's light seem to trigger their woge. Their weakness to Wolfsbane is also commonly found in the myths. * Given Silas Weir Mitchell's status as a series regular, the Blutbaden are the show's most frequent recurring Wesen. * Both Blutbad vehicles shown in the first season (Monroe's bug and the postman's van) are . * A Blutbad (Monroe) was the first Wesen species that Hank Griffin saw fully woged, albeit at a fleeting glance. * Monroe was shown with blue glowing eyes in Issue 0, red in Issue 1, and yellow in Issue 2. Category:2012 Grimmy Award Winners Category:Lupine Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Austria Category:Wesen in New Hampshire Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in the Netherlands Category:Wesen in Canada